The present invention relates to a pressing machine arrangement for pressing machines in general, for example polymer molding machines, machines for molding thermoplastic materials, pressure die-casting or punching or drawing machines, etc.
As it is well-known, such machines comprise at least two dies, between which a thrust pressure is exerted which cooperates in originating the desired product. In order that this product has the required characteristics, the contours of the die cavities, which have to define the shape of the product, in the condition of the maximum thrust exerted must remain perfectly mating with one another. This does not occur in the prior art machines, whose structure, at the moment of the maximum compression of the dies, is subjected to deformations which may be prejudicial to the quality of the product.
For example, in the compression or injection molding machines for polymers, because of the deformation of the structure irregular deformations take place in the dies, in particular in the machines utilizing a massive and large thrust piston, (generally, the deformation follows a cambered contour, with a maximum deformation in the central region), and it happens that the contiguous edges of the molding cavities disjoin at least partially and that the product is formed with burr, which has to be removed later, thus increasing the cost of production.